Next Stop, Reunion
by half.hakujin
Summary: DRABBLE ONESHOT Machicentric. The summer vacation after the end of FB, Machi's going to visit Yuki and stay with him for the summer . On the train she starts thinking. did i say drabble already? fluffy, Machi's kinda OOC, YukixMachi.


this is confusing, but...these aren't my opinions, they're Machi's, through my own observations of her. I think she's really cool :) I realize Machi has a tendancy to mess up perfect things, but i figure she'd make an exception in Yuki's case :P

DRABBLE ALERT, this has NO reason to even exist except that i think they're a really cute pairing :)

Disclaimer: um...yeah, its not mine.

o.O

* * *

Machi watched the landscape slip by, but her eyes refused to focus. Her thoughts focused inwards, not out. Like usual.

But there _was _something unusual about her thoughts. She was thinking about a boy. One perfect boy, who was waiting for her at the train station.

She and Yuki had started dating shortly before his departure for university. It was kind of cruel that they awoke to their feelings so close to his leaving. She hardly got to say hello before she was forced to say goodbye. It was hard to tell what he thought about it, and it was especially hard to concentrate when she was with him. He swept her up in smiles and holding hands and being couple-y, an activity she'd looked upon with much disdain ere her own experiences with it.

For who could deny that being in love was the best feeling in the world? Their short, sweet phone conversations kept her going through the months until summer, the only bright spot in her days. What feeling could do that but love?

Machi mentally slapped herself for being so mushy. Yuki was the romantic one here, wasn't he? Well, he was also the practical one...and the fun one...and the kind one. So where did that leave her? What was her contribution to this relationship? She wasn't the huge talker, the sexy flirt, the smart one, or the sweet one. She was almost invisible, unless she was with Yuki. His beauty made people turn, and she was just there, illuminated by his silver glow.

The most beautiful man in the world...and he wanted _her_. He wanted to be with her - he _loved _her. The most perfect person in the universe wanted her to stand in his light. She was too lucky...

The station was visible now, and her heart leapt into her throat. Would he be there? Would he be the same? What if he saw her and remembered that she was this ugly, that she was this withdrawn?

Her bangs had grown out. She had tried to put on makeup but failed. Didn't all university girls wear makeup? His standards had inevitably been raised! She had bought a new coat, but it was hardly sophisticated enough for a _university _student. All her fears crashing together and building upon each other in her head, the train pulled into the station.

There were so many people...**Focus!** she told herself sternly. She had realized long ago how to spot Yuki in a crowd. Stepping into the throng, she searched for a mass of girls, crowded around one radiant hub...

There!

Everywhere he went, he was noticed. Just the opposite of her. She had forgotten how delicate his features were, almost girlish but with a new maturity that harded his jaw like a man.

He saw her, smiled, and attempted to escape the circle of flirting commuters. She laughed inside her head, then remember she could laugh aloud now. She wasn't trapped.

Yuki finally fought free, and stopped in front of her, smiling. Machi was so busy melting in his gaze that she didn't even notice the scornful glares of his fanbase.

"Well?" he said, and she snapped out of it. "Do I get a hug at least?"

She fairly leapt at him, kissing him in a way she hoped said _**I missed you**_.

All the distance, all the time, all the problematic situations that stood between them were nothing now. It was just them, and the rest of the summer. And the rest of their lives.

* * *

o.O

okay, I'm sure I had SOME kind of point to make during this fic, but..........nothing. That's odd. They're so cute together :) CALLED IT. Don't believe me? Just go back in time and read my mind.

YEAH, I THOUGHT SO :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

O.o


End file.
